happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HFSF Ch 15:Ending and a Second Chance
Elle and Jordan made their way to their fathers and mothers,just as Analysis came back and touched down. She took a quick sigh before saying."Mom!Dad!" "What is it Elle."Elle give Jordan a nod,letting him finish her sentence,"We want to go back to Antarctica."There was an awkward silence until Victoria and Linda sighed,"We're not stopping you or anything,but be careful out there." "Alright mom."Elle waddled over to Pixy,"So how long do you think we have to travel?" "I say it should take us..hold on."Pixy was checking on her computer,"Oh I say about a year depending on the currents."Elle gived Pixy with a stern look."Are you kidding?There is 7,306 miles of ocean between us,and even if we can make progress,We'll pass out halfway there." I got a idea."Scott said stepping up,"I can fly you to the Falklands with my plane then you can go from there." "Well thank you for mentioning that."Scott and the penguins made their way to the airport by train,Analysis just smiled."I'll meet you guys there."Before taking off into the sky again. "So Scott,tell me what is your relations with us?" "Well say thanks to my grandfather,Jack Boeing...He is the one who got me involved,he was also friends with your triple great grandfathers." "Really!" "Yep..You can't blame him..He said that they were the greatest friends he ever had."As they got to the airport,There was sure enough a lot of planes but Scott didn't head over to even one. Instead he lead the group to a B-50 superfortress parked on the aprons. Analysis was already there and confused,"Are you sure this old crate can reach the Falklands without stopping." "Well it is lighter then those heavy jets and it's engines don't use a lot of fuel."The only thing they noticed was the lay out,there were droppable fuel tanks attached under the wingtips and the bomb bay."As you can see,We're going to have to make every drop count...No turning back."After loading up on fuel and supplies,everyone made their way up the ladders slowly(well considering that they obviously don't have hands like us)John,Victoria,Mumble and Linda watched as Elle and Jordan where the ones to board last. "Remember Jordan!Stranger Danger!" "Got it ma!" "You too Elle!" "Got it too!" Both of them waved out the windows as Scott started up the engines and got on to the runway,"You guys might want to cover you ears for a little bit."The four passengers did what he asked as the roar of the engines hummed loudly to the old bomber lifting off into the sky,only then they uncovered to listen to Scott."Okay the total distance to the Falklands is 12,135 km,that is 7,540 miles away. It is a longer distance but It'll save you more time." "I guess we're going to be in here for a while."Analysis said as the plane climbed higher,while looking out the window. "It can't be that bad can it..you might as well get some sleep tonight."Scott pointed at a tunnel located high above behind them."The beds are at the end when you reach them." The four climbed up the ladder,through the tunnel and into the rear of the plane,the time was now 8:15PM"Well see you in the morning guys." "Alright."Analysis layed his talons on a metal pipe and fell asleep,while the three emperor penguins rested on the bunks. Scott just continued to fly the plane until he plotted the course and fell asleep himself. Ten hours later The sound of the plane raddling and the props awoke Elle,the time was now 6:30AM."Her attention was quickly focused on Jordan."Morning sleepy head...You had a good rest?"Elle just chuckled and smiled in response. "Very funny handsome..." Jordan also shared a chuckled before handing a fish to her,"This is the last one..." "Thanks!" "We have to be quiet for now.."Pointing to a sleeping Analysis."Pixy is in the front helping Scott."Suddenly the plane rocked up a little bit,almost making both Elle and Jordan almost lose their balance,it also woke the snowy owl."Wh-What...What was that?" Pixy just yelled from the other side of the plane,"It's alright guys,Scott is just dropping the fuel tanks in the bomb bay...also come forward to the front."So they all came forward,the coast of South America was seen within 10 miles away,"Well there it is,we just need to cross over to the Atlantic and the Falklands will be in sight." "I don't want to change the subject Guys,but do you remember that the southern part of Earth still has radiation."Everyone just stared at Analysis who mentioned that."Oh yeah..We forgot about it for a while,well that is a problem." "We're just have to find out later,for now lets focus on right now." A few minutes later Scott started to push the plane down as it flew over the other side of South America,and by the time the plane was low enough,it was already at the Falklands."We're landing at Mount Pleasant cause it has a runway long enough for us plus it is no longer used by the RAF."Scott flew over valleys and hills until Runway 10 came in sight."Get ready back there,We're landing."The large bomber descended until the 6 wheels touched the solid concrete,halting to a stop. After the props and the noise died down,everyone departed the plane."Your on your own from here,I did my part now it is your turn." "Thanks for getting us here." "Ah no problem,here is one for the road."All of them fisted before departing,It took two months for the four to reach the shores of Antarctica,but when they did,Emperor Land was broken up like what Jordan had shown. Never the less,it was blocked off to keep anyone from going in."So Elle,what now?" "Well we do exactly what I said."Jordan deployed the other cube,this time it displayed the time."Lets try 2021 just to be safe,we don't want to alter things like our grandparents meeting each other for the first time." "Too right,Elle..."The four took time to prepare,Elle took off her grass skirt and stuffed it into Jordan's backpack. Analysis flapped his wings about trying to get dust out of his wings. Jordan and Pixy punched in the date and the time they should enter. After that,They locked themselves into the cube,they all took one last look at their destroyed home before Jordan pressed the button,the cube powering up and disappearing in a second. April 5,2021 New Emperor Land Everything was quiet in Emperor land,nothing bothered the quietness,Suddenly Gloria begins to countdown. "Five..Four..Five..Four..Three..Two!Penguins unite!Strength in numbers,We can get it right!ONE TIME!" "We are a part of the rhythm nation" "With music by our side To break what now divides Let's work together To improve our way of life This is the test No struggle, no progress Lend a fin to help your brother do his best Sing it up now." The scene jumped to mumble. "Let's dance, let's shout Shake your body down to the ground Let's dance, let's shout Shake your body down to the ground. Let's dance, let's shout!" "Mumble!" (Sigh)"Sorry." It was Atticus who led the nation next to continue the song. "Don't call it a comeback I've been here for years." "Rockin' my peers, puttin' suckas in fear." I'm gonna take this itty-bitty world By storm And I'm just getting warm." Bo,Flora,and another female waddled towards Atticus,covered in snow then shaking it off. "We're bringing fluffy back, yeah Them other penguins Don't know how to act, yeah.." Jess soon moved infront of Atticus saying his line,beating his chest as he did so."Take 'em to the chorus.." "Get your fluffy on '' ''Shake your tail '' ''Get your fluffy on '' ''But watch yourself Get your fluffy on." The singing group moved along side,making a path and revealing Erik approaching from behind towards Atticus''."Don't know how to act."Just then everyone stared in an odd silence as Mumble began to beat his feet on the ice,following Gloria as she began to sing once again,Bringing their attention to the younger generation. Memphis and Norma Jean was watching from afar,both of them smiling as Mumble led the younger males to one side while Gloria led the younger females on the other. ''"I don't care what the people say." "Yeah!"''Erik and Mumble replied,before they along with the other males as they took their mate's flippers and formed into couples,each one spinning. ''"I'm gonna let it all out, do my thing. We are a part of the rhythm nation '' ''Do your thing Let's dance, lets shout We're bringing fluffy back Do your thing Make my body sing." Just then a light suddenly blinded them all."AHHH!"The couples dropped and covered their heads. Just then the blinding light stopped making everyone look. They were all shocked as the saw a strange cube like object in the middle of the couples,that's when Erik approached it."Erik!Get back!You won't know what it could do." Just then one side of the cube started to open and out came three emperor penguins and a snowy owl. Erik was the first to step up,he could tell that there were two females and two males by their appearance."So who are you four?" Apparently one of the females whispered to the only male emperor,Erik could faintly make out the words."This..going...compacated...explain..."He however could understand what she was saying to him."This is going to be compacated to explain." The four waddled to Erik,"Sorry for us dropping in on what you were doing." "It's no a big problem." "I am Elle,this is Jordan,Pixy and Analysis." "Well welcome." "Your Erik aren't you." "Yes..."Elle changed her attention as she saw Jess and Flora,she just nodded before saying."We're your quintuple great grandchildren from 2136." "What!"There were a few gasp and a few whispers as they reacted to the news,"Hello Grandma and Grandpa.."Elle said as she stared at her grandparents. Jess and Flora was now in shock,not only that these four were from the future but their leader was their future quadruple great grand daughter. Jess could understand because Elle was wearing the same necklace as his mate."Elle approached being followed by Jordan,Erik could already tell that Jordan was also his quadruple great grandchild. Kindly Erik,Bo,Jess and Flora led the other four to another part of Emperor Land,away from anyone else. Elle saw her quadruple great grandparents staring at her,"Grandpa,Grandma I need to speak with you because it is important."Jordan,Analysis,and Pixy is seen behind her just staring. See Ch 1-14 Elle finished her story telling to Jess,Flora,and Erik,who were speechless."So Elle what do you want to do now?" "I don't know Grandpa,I don't want to get involved anymore." "But Elle We don't even know if they need our help..." Just then the Ipad starts making loud beeping noises,it stops and suddenly a loud and clear message comes through. "Hello, this is Erik Happy Feet here,I'm requesting any character to help with out team,we really need you." "Erik?"Jess looks at Erik who only stares back,"It isn't me Jess!"The message somehow repeats one more time before a rip in space and time reveals the situation,"Oh man,They do need our help and badly." "Erik,can you use the portal you made to teleport us to their universe?" "I can Guys,but Me and my Parents can't come since there are two of ourselves already so after you enter,your going to have to find a way to get back." The seven goes into a cave where a portal is already waiting,Erik starts up it up and uses the rip as a guide."Good luck Guys and Safe return." All of them nodded and jumped into the portal. ---- Special thanks to MegalexMaster for his characters. This story was a blast to make,I hope you enjoyed it. Here we are the credits,use (/watch?v=ofBiQpB8U7Y) for the credits song. Emperor Penguins Baby Elle: Ciara Bravo Elle: Emma Stone Baby Christina: Ava Acres Baby Jordan: Cameron Boyce Jordan: Luke Evans Pixy: Anne Hathaway Davis: Seth Green Victoria: Michelle Rodriguez Linda: Elsa Pataky Mumble Happy Feet(OC): Lee Perry John: Keith Ferguson Jess: Kevin Schmidt Flora: Bridgit Mendler Erik Happy Feet: Matthew Paul Miller (Matisyahu) Snowy Owls Baby Analysis: Preston Bailey Analysis: Paul Bettany Baby Drive: Camren Bicondova Humans Vincentine: Kevin Weisman Scott Boeing: Shia LaBeouf Songs "See You Again"(Piano Version) - Charlie Puth "Do not hurry" - Anna German/Murakami "Into the fire" - Thirteen Senses "Fireworks" - Katy Perry "Shake it off" - Taylor Swift "Bridge Of Light" - P!nk "See You Again" - Wiz Khalifa "Take my breath away" - Berlin "Hero" - Enrique Iglesias "Knife in my heart" - Sinner "FNAF Night 2" - Markiplier There You'll Be - Faith Hill "No One Said That This Would Be Easy" - Postmarks Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions